


Sweet as sugar

by meiqis



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, this is the cause of caries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 16:57:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15077627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiqis/pseuds/meiqis
Summary: University student Yanjun might not like sweets but maybe he likes the sweet owner of the small bakery his best friend always drags him to





	Sweet as sugar

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this cc prompt](https://curiouscat.me/dadting/post/537736033)

“I don’t want to,” Yanjun still complained, protesting like a little child as if he hadn’t been forced to take a seat already, out on the little terrace of the café, he had always again tried to find excuses to ditch it, blamed projects he had finished already weeks before, right in front of his roommate’s eyes, because he hated to leave things undone so he was always first to hand in papers and assignments, surely not making it a surprise he was top in most his classes, so over and over again his excuses had been disregarded, no matter how he mentioned having to meet Chengcheng because that little brat was too easy to bribe ever since Zhangjing had found another foodie, and unfortunately his circle of friends was too limited, he had run out of excuses too fast, faster than he’d have liked, and thus he was dragged to this very place so often, at least once on weekdays and not to mention the weekends, it was no surprise he found his bank data counting low at the end of each month.  
Even this day, all he had received was a book pushed into his hands, dragged outside, and he would never admit to it but somehow his resistance to coming here had decreased, finding less excuses, not only because they didn’t work either way but also because he was too tired to come up with them all over again, and out of trying to dash in the middle of it, only to find his bothersome roommate threatening him to pay with his money kept inside a wallet stolen, and thus being forced to return again, and now, weeks later, it had resided to mostly verbal complaints.  
His best friend probably thought it was because he had finally learned about how certain types of obstinacy could not be beaten, such kind including his love for sweets and joy in sharing them, although Yanjun was maybe his best company, he didn’t like sweets, wouldn’t eat them all instead of the original owner, but the truth was, the reason as to why his resistance had slowly become less was more because of the employee, or owner, he still wasn’t too sure, standing behind the counter, picking out the treats his friend called for to carefully place them on a plate, showing a bright smile, his laughter echoing through the shop and the open doors, bright and carefree, it was a sight he had grown to enjoy, with his arms crossed on the table and his head resting on top, he probably looked annoyed to most people, being dragged to such place, especially when he, as he repeatedly liked to point out, didn’t even like sweets, but reality was, he just wanted to be able to watch the man he had already marked as angel in peace, without looking all that obvious.  
It was stupid and dumb and Yanjun was aware of that, how he could just watch his laughing face for hours, how bright eyes turned various levels of crescents, how that straight and cute nose wrinkled up, how all his teeth were flashed, as if he didn’t have any worries in this world, and maybe he hadn’t, because he seemed to love his job and business was flourishing well, most his clients students as based on the location of the shop but even at such time, when many classes were held and few undergraduates were roaming the campus and nearby streets, nearly half the tables were occupied, and at times he had to wonder whether it was actually for the sweets or just because many more people than just him enjoyed the carefree ways of this man, always smiling, always bright, treating every customer with all the dedication possible, it was truly adorable, warmed the heart, made the atmosphere within the shop light even at times when most stressed about exams.  
Not like he would ever need to stress over exams, he rather liked to revise the content of classes bit by bit and spread out, repeating the stuffs in the evenings and weekends, making it easier to deal with such stressful days and weeks, but even then, when he was dragged along with his small roommate eating his stress away, he felt the ease of this shop, how that man made even the most stressed person smile again.  
“Your turn,” a voice reminded him, forcefully tearing his eyes away from that bright face of a man still standing behind the counter to the bunny-teethed smile of his best friend, clearly happy with his catch for the day, the small pastries that ranged from tiny fruit cakes to eclairs and truffles, a mixture that made his skin itch with the amount of sugar it contained, the sight enough to irk him out, but he just sighed and heaved himself off the chair, content that there wasn’t a rule about needing to order food, because he could always just settle with his coffee.  
And, much to his repetitive surprise, it was placed right in front of him when he reached the counter, after walking past the display of treat after treat after treat, truly wondering how there weren’t any more people working in this shop, it seemed unlikely that one person alone managed to bake all these, to always have the trays behind glass filled, with all the different pastries that surely were too much work to create one by one.  
“Angel, are you afraid to fall for me if you see me for too long or why are you trying to expel me like this?” Smirk on his lips as he leaned forward, resting his arms on the wooden plate, feeling satisfied when there was a gentle redness spreading across these cheeks, tuned down by the thin layer of makeup, making his skin glow and look more perfect than it surely already was, eyes focused on a pair that was accentuated by shimmery peach hues, admiring his confidence to so openly show off his dedication to hobbies that might otherwise be branded as girlish, something that was mostly reserved to idols, wearing makeup and sparkles and what not, and all he could do was hope his face was unmoved, showed this little teasing smirk he had already practiced to perfection, despite his heart beating fast and heavy, thumps reverberating in his ears, he was sure it must be audible to the outside world too.  
“Who’d fall for a devil like you?” The remark came quickly, a teatowel playfully whipped into his direction, as if to shush him away, wanting to scare him off, but Yanjun would be lying if he admitted to his candy fairy being intimidating, because with eyes as sparkly and a face so beautiful he hardly was anything than breathtaking, movements graceful as he moved around, grabbed a small plate, looked at his own creations in the glass display installed to the most of the counter, before he pulled one out carefully, always so carefully, as if these tiny things would break apart if not treated like this, and probably they would, when looking at how delicate they were.  
Only seconds later he was looking at what he suspected to be an oversized macaron, colored in the rich brown of chocolate, creme colored filling peeking through past raspberries placed between the two halves, a perfectly balanced heart drawn on the top with chocolate sauce, taking his time to inspect it, how perfectly it had been crafted, or at least it looked perfect to him but he didn’t know a lot about how they were supposed to look actually, he could only admire how the weight seemed to be balanced flawlessly, the upper half not tilted, the berries not squished, looking relaxed resting between the bottom and top.  
“Take it, I made it for you,” his angel pointed out, pushing the plate closer when it wasn’t taken immediately, because Yanjun was still feeling startled, not liking sweets, couldn’t even imagine eating something this big despite it being maybe the size of half his fist only, and mostly, he hadn’t ordered it, hadn’t asked for it, and he didn’t even need to because someone else was doing rather well in running his mouth, “Because last time you didn’t touch your coffee… So maybe it was smelling bad or something here made you feel unwell… Take it as an apology, I specially created it for you… Tried to make it less sweet, because your friend said you don’t like sweets, so there’s hardly any sugar in the dough and the cream is with lemon and grapefruit so it shouldn’t be too sweet and raspberries are known to make happy and…”  
He was quite aware of his his little sugar fairy kept on talking and explaining, but he long since didn’t listen to it anymore, could only stare at the little treat, far too out of it because this angel had actually created something for him, only for him, had tried to make it less sweet because he didn’t like it, had put as much consideration into his work just because he hadn’t managed to finish the coffee, and it wasn’t even because it would have tasted bad, it never did, but there had been a heart drawn into the foam and he had felt too bad thinking about destroying it, because it was the closest he thought he’d ever get to receiving his angel’s heart.  
When he finally tore his eyes off the little treat, he was faced with an insecure expression, lips pressed together, pupils shaking, the expression of someone fearing to have done wrong, it set a thousand butterflies in his stomach free, making his skin tingle, wanted to reach for this living sweetheart to pull him into a hug, press a kiss to his temple, except he didn’t dare to, because it was unlikely his crush could possibly be replied too, not by someone like this beauty as sweet as actual sugar, with a voice candied like bonbonniere, “You don’t like it? I… I can try to make something else too… If you don’t like these…”  
Yanjun was sure his heart would jump out of his chest right that moment, ready to grow arms and legs to climb out of his chest, make its way over to these delicate hands, taking a seat there, so all he could do was quickly shake his head, shake off his own thoughts and hopes as well as giving a reply to the question asked, trying his best to look confident with that teasing grin on his lips again, “How could I reject a heart given by you? Let me try it, then I can tell you whether I like it or not.”  
And for sure it was too sweet, even with the decrease in sugar, he was sure there had been quite an amount of, tasted the bitterness of unsweetened cocoa, tasted the mild sourness of citric fruits, the refreshing but gentle sweetness of the berries, and altogether it was a wonderful composition, an explosion of tastes in his mouth, but with all the dedication added to it, with all the care it had been created with, it still tasted so utterly sweet and corrupted his mind and he was sure he was looking like a fool eating it, leaning against the counter, taking his sweet time tasting it, but it was all worth it, because a beautiful face distorted into an expression of relief and then joy, childlike naivety making him look all that happy, merely because he had managed to match the taste of someone who didn’t like sweets, and maybe, just maybe, he looked happier than a bride during her wedding.

There were days that truly seemed too perfect to be real, because this happened or that, and in Yanjun’s case, a day as perfect like this, it was based on a really small thing, it wasn’t outstanding, extraordinaire, had nothing to do with dreams coming true or once in a lifetime experiences, it was so simple it was nearly laughable, had to do with a paper cup of coffee being placed right in front of him, on his table in the library, in between papers and books, all neatly arranged, because he didn’t like to study in chaos, and what drew his attention wasn’t the coffee itself, it might have been one of his classmates, those who also spent their afternoon preparing for another paper they had been assigned to just some hours ago, but rather the logo of the brand, it wasn’t the shop from the floor below, was a white cup with a beautiful pink drawing, held by slender digits, with a small ring decorating the middle one, with black ink adorning the lower arm attached, his gaze slid up, further and further, meeting the beautiful visage of an angel he would have never suspected to meet in a place like this.  
A little smile, enough to knock anyone off their feet, gentle and warm, it was enough of a greeting within the forced silence of such place, but before the other could disappear on him, his hand had encircled that wrist, signed him to hold on, pushing his papers into a pile, neatly organized, as usual, signing one of the people he knew that were seated at the same table to watch his stuff for a moment, waiting for merely the agreeing nod, before he, with his hand still holding onto that slender wrist, grabbed the coffee with his free hand, leading the sugar fairy through rows of books to a hidden door, leading out onto a small balcony that was most often used by the smokers, those who wanted to avoid needing climbing down several floors to leave the building instead.  
“I didn’t mean to disturb your studying,” the fairy said, silently, as if he actually felt guilty about interrupting him, with his lips pressing against each other, shining red with lip tint and what Yanjun suspected to be lip oil, looking more wet than glossy, and he felt miserable to even pay attention to details like these, details like the black markings on that slender and pale forearm, wrist still held between his fingers that now crept up to find the markings, caressing them gently, watching the contrast between his darker skin, the nearly white flesh, the striking black. “It’s not real… If you wondered about that.”  
Words that were more breathed than spoken, it made him smile, softly, not that teasing smirk he would usually show when he was visiting at the shop, and if it was noticed, there was no comment following it, only eyes that traced his movements as he reached into his pocket to pull out the paper package of cigarettes, one soon stuck between his lips and lit, admittedly, he was one of these smokers that were too lazy to rush down flights of stairs to leave the building, sole reason for knowing such place even.  
“Why are you here? Don’t you need to watch your shop?” Words that were followed by grey smoke being blown out, slowly sliding past his lips, the satisfactory taste accompanied by the even better flavor of coffee exploding in his mouth after taking a sip from the cup, it really was one of the best he had ever had, rich but smooth, sliding past his tongue with ease, without burden.  
“I didn’t know you smoked,” the soft reply was, maybe a bit surprise shown, something that was considerable understandable, he had never once smoked around the café, nothing he was wanting to explain now, that his best friend and roommate didn’t like cigarettes at all or ever, so his only ever time to smoke, when he was parted from Zhangjing, was during study breaks like these, probably it was for the better, at least he wasn’t able to smoke quite as much that way and actually turn into a living ashtray, further supported that, as he also liked to point out, he wasn’t nearly enough in love with the taste of tobacco to actually take too long walks to have a drag. “That kid over there, with the two moles on his neck, he called for me to bring him some coffee and treats because he needs to study well. And he said that one of my regulars was around, the one with the lame pick-up lines, so I thought you might want one too…”  
“So you’re close?” Smart question, he really was smart, losing his ability to think around such beautiful person, especially whenever he said something about how it was for him alone, the pastry created for him, the coffee brought along, that he had considered it even with just the mention of his studying at the library, he was sure that this man, with his eyes sparkling and lips spreading wide in a smile, was actually quite dangerous for his heart, giving him attack after attack, worse than the sugar he didn’t like to consume because it both just made this useless organ beat heavy and fast.  
“You could say so. But I think I’ll need to get going soon, Justin can only take over for so long before his mom calls him home again.” There it was again, this little smile, shy and happy alike, and for a moment it seemed like he wanted to do more, wanted to start something but hesitated too much, so there were only silent goodbyes and the heavy silence of a conversation gone, had disappeared with that beauty making his heart race, vanished with elegant steps down aisles of books, and his eyes lingered as long as possible, watching through walls of glass, sliding further, to a table occupied by a sole student, with the same paper cup as his, two moles on his neck indeed, and eyes that were like a warning, as if to tell him to try funny business with that sweetheart of a baker and he would be over.  
And it was nearly laughable, because no matter his pathetically huge crush, he didn’t even know the name of his sugar fairy and for sure he didn’t have a phone number to call for coffee like that snarky kid.

There were perfect days, and there were horrible days, and just like he had done with his perfect day, he liked to blame the imperfection of this current day on small things, on his favorite white sneakers getting stepped on, on his hurry of wanting to get another pair and forgetting half his stuff at home, on sitting in a lecture with his books in the dorm, on a storm coming down hard and he had forgotten his umbrella in the room, making him feel pathetic and useless, had tried to come as far as possible when the water had still been falling softly but not close to his dorm and with the downpour increasing he had needed to look for shelter, standing beneath the small of a roof to at least try to prevent his notes from getting washed away by papers getting wet.  
Mentally he was already preparing to stay like this for a whole while, there was no use calling Zhangjing, stuck in a lecture that would go for hours still, not wanting to bother any other friends of his, he was instead focusing on studies, replaying his latest class in his mind, mumbling the most important things he thought worthy to be remembered, looking at the puddles and rings of movements on the ground, all born from the rain above, until a slender pair of legs pushed into his sight, distressed jeans that looked like painted on rather than a separate layer, the weird thing is that they stopped, didn’t pass by, forced him to look up, past slender hips and a basic tee, to a beautiful face showing an even more beautiful smile.  
“Get under, the café isn’t too far away,” his personal angel said, raising his umbrella a bit to allow him beneath, and Yanjun hesitated, dumbly hesitated, because it meant walking close to his crush, embarrassing himself, but between risking an awkward moment and catching a cold, he somehow thought the former was easier to bear with, so he closed the distance fast, hiding beneath the umbrella, clear plastic with little stars drawn on, simple and romantic, it really seemed to fit this man.  
The walk passed mostly in silence, until they reached the small white building, few steps upwards to reach the terrace, the entrance, and the shield announcing the closing times seemed awfully outstanding right at that time, thinking about it, he couldn’t remember ever having seen the closing times for the shop, he only ever was dragged along by the slightly older midget, but never had he tried to figure out about opening times, making him feel startled for a moment, like a child encountering the world for the first time, but he didn’t comment on it, just like there were many things neither of them commented on, silence still filling the air around them as they finally entered the shop, dripping umbrella left in the basket near the door, it seemed eerie, all empty and without the lights yet turned on.  
“Do you prefer coffee or tea to warm yourself up?” Words that finally broke the silence, lights that eliminated the darkness, with a shop that seemed to be screaming about closing all of a sudden, empty tables, the glass display void of all treats, nothing hinted at how well the shop was actually doing on normal days that didn’t involve a sudden downpour and likely a lack of motivation to leave home.  
“Coffee, please,” he said, stepping closer to the counter, leaving his bag standing on a chair, his arms soon resting on the countertop, watching the slender man work his way around the coffee area, until soon the scent of ground beans was surrounding them, machine humming lowly, an electric boiler preparing hot water for what he suspected would end up as tea for the other, a man that only became more and more fascinating, made him feel as if he was able to see the green leaves of a tree but never the trunk or the roots, didn’t know the most basic things, whose café it was, what his name was, instead he knew the maybe unnecessary things, that his fairy didn’t like chocolate, that he preferred the fruity treats, that he liked mousse based desserts more than cakes, what teas he liked, how he drank his coffee, all these little and small facts he had learned when listening to his talks, pretending he was focusing on books or articles or his phone when he never was, always watching the brightest star in the night sky that had come alive in such man.  
“Do you mind if we go back to drink? I still need to prepare for tomorrow.” A silent request, asked with a gentle tone, as if the silence was better not to be broken, it was really impressive, how all about this man seemed to be soft, his work delicate, his movements elegant, his words fragile, as if they were made of glass, could easily be broken, gently held and treated, made it impossible to resist him who acted so carefully, way unlike the loud laughter that brightened his every day he stepped by, that dissipated the stress of all people around him, alleviating.  
“Are you preparing on your own?” A silent question, because he didn’t dare break the silence too much, could just silently accept the cup of coffee, smiling softly as a sign of gratitude, taking a sip of the relieving warmth, closing his eyes for a moment, he had missed this taste, it truly was the best coffee out of all the ones he had drunk already, rich and smooth, he could drink it for eternity, kept it close even as they started moving, walking through a door that lead to yet another room.  
Except room might not be the right description, it was clearly the bakery part of the shop, all clean steel and white tiles, only some texts here and there, looking vintage with its pink handwriting, framed and hung up, showed the romantic and adorable side of the, what Yanjun suspected more and more, owner of the coffeehouse, and a silent nod was all of a reply he received as the beauty already became busy, pulling out ingredients and preparing machines, wiping tabletops, and all the while, Yanjun just watched, had somehow figured that one of the counters wouldn’t be used so he moved to sit on it, the coffee mug between his hands to warm his fingers as he watched, how simple clothes were covered by an even simpler apron, although he didn’t miss the tiny hearts stitched into it around the height of such organ, seven in total as he figured from the distance out of which he observed.  
For a while there was mostly silence, broken by the clinking sounds of kitchen utensils only, the low humming of a dough mixer in the back, and actually he didn’t even mind, because just as much as his fairy was focused on baking, on preparing a yellow mass he thought was used for the small cakes and tartelettes alike, getting just the right consistency by hand, Yanjun was equally focused in ways simpler than that, watched how palms kneaded the base, rolled it around, how arms flexed with every push and shoulders pressed against the fabric of his tee, how at times he’d tiptoe to be able to use his weight better, lashes hanging low with eyes turned down, focused on work, his fringe swaying with every move, looking utterly breathtaking and utterly amazing.  
It made his heart race, he didn’t even mind that he was probably disappearing from the mind of his fairy because why would he even care about whether or not that angel was still remembering him or not when he was instead allowed to see something new, could watch him work, could see the dedication in gentle eyes, watched how at times muscles were stretched, shoulders were rolled, then right back to kneading, and he wasn’t even sure how much time had passed, how long he had just observed, but suddenly there was a little satisfied smile shown, putting the dough down for a moment, rolled into somewhat of a ball and wrapped in a towel, put aside and while it was like a riddle to him, why what was done, at the same time it all made sense, because anything this man could do would make sense.  
Before he had noticed, the other male was already standing in front of him, somehow taking place between his legs, had illogically gone unnoticed despite his watching for so long, with a smiling face too close, small crinkles at the edge of beautiful eyes, a hardly notable coppery shadow now shimmering around beautiful orbs, distracting him for all of a moment. “You want another coffee? Or something else to drink? It doesn’t look like it’ll stop raining soon so if you want to stay, I can drive you home later or just call for a taxi right now… if you don’t want to stay…”  
With a straight mind, he should probably opt for the taxi but the thing was, he wasn’t the least able to think straight with such beautiful face right in front of him, melodic voice, tender eyes, with an invitation to spend more time around so he just held out his cup in a requesting manner. “You could give me a cup of your love instead of coffee too. I like it steamy though.”  
Likely he should wonder how he, on auto-pilot, was still able to run such words, he couldn’t deny that he didn’t dislike the rosy hues spreading along nicely carved cheeks and beneath faint layers of foundation, the way a tongue slid across lips, embarrassed eyes darted around, it clearly gave away how such angel had realized this wasn’t just about milk foam on top of his coffee as he usually liked, as only this fairy managed to do perfectly, but about way other things, so he also thought about how he deserved that punch to his shoulder and the “Stop flirting around!” that was followed by the beauty disappearing with his cup, and maybe he should be considered a beast because for sure his thoughts of how even this inhuman strength on such a frail body was utterly endearing.  
It was silent again for some moments, save the sounds of the coffee machine and the rain outside, a faint noise at his place deeper inside the building, but it was calming, killing some time by looking at his phone quickly, telling Zhangjing he’d be late, not to wait, and with the sending the message the sounds of the coffee machine ebbed away too, his phone put away to instead greet the angel bringing gifts from above, actually it was just the coffee but when made by these hands, he wanted to think it was just about the same.  
The mug was in his hands again, watching how the little busy bee went to wash his now, up to the elbows as if he was afraid of dirtying his creations all that much, even his nails were perfectly trimmed, a little natural shine, and he should maybe get punched again for even paying attention to details like these, details he shouldn’t notice or think about but were still regarded with too much attention, attention he now shifted to his coffee, immediately having a smile spread along his lips as he looked at the foam, a heart perfectly sculpted in it, and now raised to his lips to take a sip from it.  
Once again it seemed that he had entirely slipped from his beautiful man’s attention, focused on whatever next treat there was, somehow he was sure he’d be learning more about pastries and sweets just by watching his angel like this, watched how he separated eggs, poured the whites into a machine and put the yolks in the fridge, measured more things until it had all become one and beautiful honey orbs were turned his direction again. “Your friend, the one who said you don’t like sweets, he never told me your name…”  
“So you just invited a stranger into your place without even knowing their name? Are you crazy or are you just crazy for me?” He could feel dimples forming on his cheeks, could feel his lips tugging into a grin, watched how it seemed to be moving even these beautiful eyes into deep honey, sweet, he just wanted to look into them forever, feel them on his forever, and all the things he’d give if only it came true. “Yanjun. Lin Yanjun. But you could also call me the love of your life if you prefer that.”  
“‘m not crazy,” the other muttered silently in response, wiping his hands on a towel as he looked around, thinking about his next recipe, Yanjun suspected, to avoid thinking about what happened right now, he wanted to believe it was this way, but there was no way he could, he wasn’t able to read thoughts after all, “But you’re around so often… And you’re flirting but you never did anything more so…” Lips were pressed together for a moment, thoughtfully, it looked just adorable, at the same time, though, he was able to see the exhaustion on that beautiful face, wondered whether this sugar fairy was always working late like this and all on his own, it seemed tiring, lonely. “Zhu Zhengting. I never introduced myself either.”  
“A pretty name on a pretty person,” he replied, and he meant it, saw the slight flush creeping up again before he had to be content with just seeing his profile again, watched how Zhengting focused on treats again, as if that would help him calm down, rather concentrating on pouring the dough from the machine in small circles onto a silicone mat, one by one, until there were dozens spread on mats and steel plates alike, minutes had passed and his work was gone by pushing the plates into the oven, eyes darting around for all of a moment.  
“You’re really impressive, angel.” His sudden words made the other flinch, a look that was a bit startled before it turned embarrassed, awkward, shifting his weight for a second before he was busy again, pulling out other things again, his way of preparing becoming more mysterious by the second, there was dough in the fridge, dough in the oven, now there might be dough on the stove, and as he was still watching, he couldn’t miss out on the glimpse into his direction, the little shy smile, then it was all about work again, about preparing sweets and doughs and creating shapes and fillings and all the while, he just watched.

How much time had passed he didn’t even know, he had just continued to observe the delicate handiwork, how slowly little tartelette cups had been created and left to chill, macarons had been put together with colorful fillings, eclairs and profiteroles had been both created and arranged, either filled and lain onto plates or covered in chocolate sauce in small glasses, at times there had been some sentences said in between but never a proper conversation, way unlike the one he suspected was to come now that there was a fairy standing between his legs again, one of those small glasses with the cream puffs inside.  
“This one’s less sweet… Because I just filled it with some whipped cream and I made a harsh chocolate sauce so it won’t be too much but now it might taste a bit dull,” the other muttered, fingers nervously tapping against the glass, not even changing owner as Yanjun merely grabbed the spoon to part one of the small balls, tasting it, because he wasn’t able to resist this man and even less when he especially went out of his way, warming his heart, all fuzzy and tingly, it really didn’t taste too sweet and he just wanted to eat it right there, he was hungry and it tasted wonderful, but seeing how delicate fingers were still holding the glass and expectant eyes were directed at him, he wasn’t able to just gobble it down, wanted to appreciate each and every one of the few bites he had received.  
“You liked it? Because Zhangjing said you never eat sweets and you don’t like them and-”  
Before Zhengting was even able to finish his sentence, plump lips tasting of raw cocoa were pressed against his, gentle and lithe, it had been a surprising kiss but it was soft, making him shut up, taking advantage of his mouth open by talking to gently nip at his lower lip, not going too far, not pushing limits, it was but sweet and soft and the baker felt like the chocolate in the water bath, melting slowly and warming up, because the kiss was sweet and gentle and he wanted more.  
But Yanjun pulled back, licked his lips, smiled gently, and put the glass aside onto the counter as he carefully slid down from the counter top, trapped between the piece of interior and another body, “It’s not entirely correct. The only sweet thing I like is you.”  
And there it was again, the little flush, reddened cheeks, an embarrassed glint to honey eyes that seemed to look every but at him, teeth digging into flesh painted red, and it was but a few seconds time until lips were pressed against his, still gentle, slow, soft, they tasted of tea and sugar from dough bites and creams and sauces noshed in between working, whenever leftovers had come up, and it was a taste he didn’t mind although it was so unbearable sweet to the point he was sure his teeth would rot away.  
“So you’ll try sweets more often?” Was asked quietly after a while, with lips ghosting lips, brushing against their match while talking, voice shy and questioning, as if he wasn’t yet entirely sure of his own actions and thoughts.  
“One sweet,” Yanjun answered slowly, cupping cheeks gently to kiss him again, feel the rush of sugar and sweet and the warmth in the pit of his stomach where thousand butterflies were rushing around, his heart beating fast, heavy, and he wanted more, wanted more of this unbearably sweet innocence and flushed cheeks and honey eyes, wanted to watch forever and peck sugary lips, “There’s only one I’ll always want to try.”

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of rushed the end because I've been pushing it off for hours so I'm sorry if it wasn't executed too well...
> 
> get me spoilering about my works on [twitter](https://twitter.com/zhengjunist) or send me other caries igniting prompts on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/dadting)


End file.
